Bax2 VS Firestar (DB)
Bax2 VS Firestar is the 49th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring two of the firery heroes Bax2 from Dragon Ball Fire and Firestar from Marvel Comics. Description Dragon Ball Fire VS Marvel Comics - Two Firery heroes who strive to never give up on situations that are impossible and allowing themselves to succeed come to battle against each other. Interlude Wiz: Succession is a Achievement to one's accomplishment, even if you're a Cancer survivor or becoming the next hero in line of the previous Boomstick: And these two have the similarities of that certain goal! Wiz: Bax2, the successor of Son Goku from Dragon Ball Fire Boomstick: And Firestar, the firery mutant from Marvel! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bax2 Wiz: There are many universes in the world of Dragon Ball ranging for 12 overall. Boomstick: But there was actually a legit alternative universe that strongly resembles Universe 7's timeline except it was orange and firery. Wiz: In that world is the world of Dragon Ball Fire, a fan-made series by Fireball Studios, the company who is also behind Super Baxter and Thunder the Stormshocker. Boomstick: In this universe, Goku was there, well except he still had a tail and was abit skinnier than the Goku we know and love and has a goddamn power pole still. Wiz: Goku was looking for a succesor having fought all these years and age took his tole, as he was fighting the Champion King a firery blast of the Kamehameha was fired at him. Boomstick: Goku looked and finded out he had the perfect successor, his name was Bax2! Wiz: Before Bax2 became the new hero of his universe, he was a special type of Saiyan that no other Saiyan was, he didn't just have Ki but also the power to manipulate Fire and use Fire Ki. Boomstick: Holy Shit!? A Fire Saiyan! Now that's awesome! Wiz: In his younger years, Bax2 had escaped from Planet Vegeta after his father Bax1 died from Cancer in order to protect himself from the world even against the likes of Kuchiku, Frieza's successor. Boomstick: And later on by hitting puberty and still holding into his Saiyan's tail, Bax2 was trained long enough by Goku eventually surpassing Goku and becoming the new protector of the universe. Wiz: Bax2 later on fought in the 100th Martial Arts Tournament coming out on top defeating the Champion King as a Teenager and has met opponents becoming his friends including Broccoflower and his then wife Amber, Boomstick: And even fought his childhood friend Kinzoku, the two were best friends and have had friendly fights before so and he's even got a Star Eye which is awesome. Wiz: But afterwards he met another saiyan with a weird blob looking guy named Azure who was a Time Patroller now living in this universe as his home. The two had a talk and eventually created a new team known as the Z-Fighters. Boomstick: Wait!? They seriously took the name from the present dragon ball timeline into their own? Wiz: Well yes and mostly the main timeline characters have a counterpart for example, the Goku in the Dragon Ball Fire timeline did join the Z-Fighters only to fight part-time and Vegeta's alternate timeline counterpart remained evil after the first battle he had with Goku. Also Bax2's sister succeeded Vegeta. Boomstick: Bwah!? Holy shit she's jacked! Wiz: Anyways, Bax2 wouldn't succeed alot in his life without his secret heritage to Fire. All of his moves come from Goku with Fire versions including the Fire Kamehameha, in which instead of a normal blue color, it's instead a Red, Orange and Yellow inheritaged of the original Kamehameha and it is capable of melting down trees and burning opponents. It's even hot enough to melt down a regular Majin to bits since it contains heat. Boomstick: Fire Destructo Disk is a move completely stolen from Krillin, it's basically Krillin's disk but on Fire. Fire Dragon Fist allows him to pierce through opponents with his Fire abilities only on rare occassions to where he can use it on, he used it on Champion King to win the 100th Martial Arts Tournament too as a Teen. Wiz: Fire Meteor Crash is like a rapid fire of punches and kicks ingulfed in flames. He even developed a self-made move called the Fire Finger Stun, in which he weakens the muscles of his enemies with both his Index and Middle finger on the opponent's forehead touching a pressure point. Boomstick: That's really awesome! Hey Wiz does this guy like water or something? Wiz: Well, Bax2's fire is part of his body, he does not get damaged by Water but it does hinder him from using his Fire for long periods of time, yes his fire can go underwater but not as long as ki does. you see Bax2's blood and fire came from the Fire Saiyans, a rare species in the Saiyan Race. Boomstick: So his fire came from his dad is why he's damn well-trained or something? Wiz: True, Bax1 was overall shown using it in moves such as the Fire Ki Explosion. Boomstick: That's damn weird. Bax2 also uses the transformation of a Super Saiyan! Wiz: Bax2 can transform into Super Saiyan mode in which it allows his power to increase 50 times the base form. While it's very unknown to how much times he can make it up to Super Saiyan 2 or 3, but let Fireball see what they can do about it. Boomstick: Then in the Dragon Ball Fire universe, each Saiyan has there own transformation in their saiyan form, Bax2 dawns firery saiyan hair called Super Saiyan Fire! Wiz: Super Saiyan Fire enhances Bax2 at his maximum potential, and it can even level that to Super Saiyan Blue according to the wiki's page. Boomstick: He's so damn powerful that he shot a huge Kamehameha the size over a skyscraper at his own sister only to knock her back weakening her to the point where she surrendered and saw the truth. Bax2 is so fast that he flies at Mach 10 overall. Wiz: Bax2 is also durable enough to survive in over 1000 Degrees of heat as he is a Fire Saiyan, Bax2 is actually immune to Fire and Heat itself, but does take them like normal hits like a really good punch or kick. Boomstick: Bax2 may be the strongest Z-Fighter in his timeline, but the dude does have his weaknesses. He's kinda stubborn at times and kinda goes head on first before things. Wiz: But then there's only one last-minute getup if all things go down for him, a technique only he mastered to himself, Fire Saisei, in this state Bax2 is completely intangible as all attacks will just go through or he can even dodge them. Much similar to Ultra Instinct, Bax2 only has to use it in order for his own life. Boomstick: Even with this secret ability, Bax2 can be a deadly fighter only if you force him to use this move, but seriously this Saiyan is one tough son of a bitch. He even has kids! Firestar Wiz: Angelica Jones was a normal thirteen year old high school student who fell victim to a series of unfortunate events. Boomstick: She fell victim into bullying, her beloved grandmother died suddenly, and Angelica was frightened to discover that she herself was manifesting a strange superhuman power to generate great heat. Wiz: With her grandmother gone, Angelica lived alone with her father, who was unable to cope with helping Angelica deal with her new power. Boomstick: She was miserable, alone and lonely and was about to kill herself, until she realized she was actually a Mutant! Wiz: Professor Charles Xavier would then locate Angelica and had attempted with the X-Men to find her and then train her for her mutant abilities. Boomstick: But then Emma Frost got there first and she recruited Angelica to her school and not the X-Men since you know, Angelica received special help with her powers. Wiz: A year later Angelica had made great progress in developing the use of her powers under the White Queen's guidance. Angelica remained an innocent, unaware of the true malevolent nature of the Hellfire Club and the White Queen. Angelica found some happiness at the Massachusetts Academy, and she was very grateful to Frost for the kindness she often showed her. Frost gave Angelica the code name of Firestar. Boomstick: And since then, Frost built Firestar to her greatest limit until it was soon finded out that Firestar was actually being built as an Assassin to assassinate her rival Selene, then the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club and then her friend Chase died in her arms telling the truth which made Firestar turn on Emma, destroying the Academy's secret training center before returning to her father, with whom she reconciled. Wiz: Firestar has some very interesting powers including Telepathic powers, Pyrokinesis, Plasma Energy and can absorb abilities from other fighters. Boomstick: This isn't really Firestar's main powers but she can even fly and leave a trail of Fire behind her, something the Human Torch would be proud of really. Wiz: Firestar also has Microwave Energy Generation. She has the ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which she can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Firestar continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. Boomstick: She can also use Microwave Energy as a main source of power like mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. She can focus microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. She can also sense microwave signals such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. Wiz: Firestar can use her microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point, she can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. She has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that she could continue flying right through the hole she had melted without pausing. Boomstick: Basically, when this happens, she becomes a living Microwave is what Wiz is saying when she does this. Wiz: Another thing is that Firestar is apparently immune to most of the damaging effects of the microwaves she emits, although she did undergo tests with Henry Pym to make sure. Unlike most mutants, however, her immunity to her own power was not complete; she was in danger of rendering herself sterile until a cure was discovered by Henry Pym in the form of a special suit. Pym claimed it would take about six months for the process to be complete and over time Firestar appeared to be functionally immune to microwave radiation. Boomstick: So she's also immune to heat then if i'm correct? Wiz: Yes! and normally Microwaves generate around up much hotter than 100 degree Celsius, 212 degree in Fahrenheit by the way in which Firestar is completely immune to to radiation from Microwaves. Boomstick: On rare occasions, Firestar has demonstrated the ability to disrupt the psionic powers of others using her own power; namely, Emma Frost, Empath, and the Darkling. She is not immune to psychic assault, but when using microwave abilities at a high level she is capable of disrupting it though. Wiz: Overall, Firestar is actually learning her powers overtime and has been sense became a member of the Hellions, Avengers, Young Allies, New Tian and New Warriors and would eventually become a teacher at Jean Grey School. Boomstick: Firestar may be young, but she does have her flaws. Firestar's powers do not grant her any particular immunity to the effects of intense heat other than that generated by her own microwave powers. Wiz: It's like she can survive in normal heat, but not when it's very intense to the point where she's weakened not by her Microwave powers, even though Firestar is very strong as a mutant, she is a cancer survivor and she fights to save the world many times along with the X-Men. Death Battle Taking place around an city as Firestar is seen flying around patrolling around the city until she comes across the Bax2 who was minding his business walking as he stops sensing a power and then closes his eyes speaking into his mind. Bax2: That power. Where is it coming from? Bax2 opens his eyes as he came to a stop hearing Firestar from behind. Firestar: Hey, you look like you come from somewhere, maybe not planet earth but somewhere trying to invade earth? Bax2 gets confused and then he turns around to look at the Microwave Superheroine Bax2: I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? I'm a Saiyan from Vegeta and I don't really wanna do that Firestar: Then prove me why you're so similar to me! Firestar then charges up her flames as Bax2 sighs and shrugs. Bax2: Well, looks like theres no choice of getting out of this isn't there? FIGHT! Firestar and Bax2 engage at each other tanking blows to each other with both Fire and Heat combing each other as Bax2 continues to throw punches at Firestar who continues to dodge his fists and arms in relatation, Firestar gets a straight hook into Bax2's cheek pushing him back abit as Bax2 holds his cheek. Bax2: Damn, not bad Firestar charges at Bax2 as Bax2 blocks her shots of punching him in the forearms as Bax2 continues to block being pushed back. Bax2 quickly counters by bursting his Flaming Ki out around him knocking Firestar back. Bax2 then cups his hands together and brings his arms to his side. Bax2: Fire...Kamehame... Bax2's fire ki then surrounds his hands creating the fire-influsened Kamehameha as Firestar flies forward at Bax2. Bax2 releases his cuphands into firing a Fire Kamehameha at Firestar. Bax2: HA!!!! The Fire Kamehameha knocks Firestar back which she flips back and then charges with her Microwave Emission abilities as she surrounds herself in flames as she flies over shooting 2 shots of Fireballs as Bax2 quickly retaliates by jumping over flying the air. Firestar: So you can fly too with your power? Bax2: Yeah, also you have fire as well? Heh, that won't hu-'' As soon as Bax2 tries to finish his sentence, Firestar uses her Microwave Abilities infront of Bax2 to see if her powers are capapble of melting, exploding or burning Bax2 but this doesn't seem to work as Bax2 becomes confused. ''Bax2: What are you doing? Firestar: You're not exploding, nor will my powers cause you to melt or exploding Bax2 sighs as he crosses his arms. Bax2: Listen, I am immune to fire. You're gonna have to deal with it. Firestar then rushes into Bax2 using her Microwave flight into the air as both Bax2 and Firestar block and trade blows while in the air away from the city and into a different location in an open field in which Firestar lands with Bax2 pinned causing an explosion. Firestar: I don't care if you're immune to Fire! I am an X-Men, I'll be capable of defeating you! Firestar tries to punch Bax2, but he easily catches her fist turning Super Saiyan infront of her eyes. Bax2 slowly gets back up into the Yellow and Red superheroine looking at him with an angry look. Bax2: I didn't want to have to do this. You're powerful yes, but I am a saiyan who lives in peace with humans and my friends! So you are really under my skin right now. Bax2 does a straight fire punch knocking Firestar as he flies at Firestar performing the Fire Meteor Crash and then finishes it with the Super God Fist knocking down Firestar to the ground as Bax2 lands safely on the ground and begins shooting Fire-enhanced Ki blasts to Firestar who gets up and dodges as she shoots a blast of Microwave energy into Bax2 from above as Bax2 catches the blast with his hands and goes through the blast while in Super Saiyan and comes out from it shocking Firestar and punches her back into the ground and floats safely to the ground. Bax2: Give up. I wish not to fight any-'' Suddenly Bax2 feels the presence of hot air slowly picking up around him as a sweatdrop finally reaches down his face. ''Bax2: It's gotten hot all of the sudden. Firestar: Really? I thought you were Immune to Fire Firestar slowly gets back up as she channeled her powers through Earth and technology from around the area across from the city to where they are at now. Bax2 gasps for air suddenly turning back to his base form on his knees gasping for air as he is actually immune to Fire, but not heat around. Bax2: Theres..a..difference.. Firestar walks over to the Red clothed Saiyan about to throw the finishing blow as she melts trees down with her power and then flies directly at Bax2 using her Microwave powers to pierce through him. Firestar: This should put you out for good! Firestar yells as she flies fast forward at Bax2 as the camera closes in slowly. Bax2's hair slowly turns a Red, Orange and Yellow as well as his eyebrows and eyes powering up as he gets back up in time before Firestar makes contact and bursts a huge level of Godly Ki causing Firestar to be knocked back as she is shocked as a Firery color of Bax2 quickly flies forward grabbing Firestar punching her face multiple times. Bax2: This is Super Saiyan Fire! This form is on par to that of Super Saiyan Blue! Bax2 then stops in midair spinning Firestar around and throws her making her fall as Bax2 charges forward at Firestar as he punches hard enough to injure Firestar's arm as she falls to the ground screaming in pain. Bax2: Get up! Bax2 then uses Emperor's Edge in his own version to knock Firestar back into the air. Firestar attempts to shoot a Microwave blast at Bax2 who dodges it while also using Fire Sasei Bax2: This is Fire Sasei, This activated when the heat you generated was over 200 Degrees to the point I would have passed out from the Heat. Bax2 fires a Firery version of the Full Power Energy Wave at Firestar. Bax2: Now for the finish! Fire... Bax2 charges a larger variation of the Fire Kamehameha into his hands at complete max. Bax2: Kamehameha!!! Bax2 shoots a blast of Fire Kamehameha into Firestar as she screams in agony causing her body to be disintegrated into the blast. The Kamehameha then fades as Bax2 breaths heavily and flies down to the ground wiping a sweat away going back into his base form. Bax2: Phew..Who was she? KO! Results Boomstick: Looks like Firestar didn't see that one coming! Wiz: Both Bax2 and Firestar were incredibly powerful but this match up was close. However, Bax2 had the mains of giving himself the edge here. Boomstick: Bax2 was trained by the Goku of there world who acted similar to the main Goku we all know and love, but then Goku got weaker because well his body took a toll on his body and couldn't fight full-time anymore. Wiz: Firestar had the advantage in speed, but power, durability and strength wasn't enough to put Bax2 down. Yes Bax2 is immune to Fire but with heat generated around him that surpasses his Immunity to Fire could be one downfall we have seen. Boomstick: Firerstar's still learning her powers and as a mutant she's still learning before she hits adulthood. Wiz: Bax2 was just too strong, too durable and has had more experience with his fighting skills. Even going into Fire Sasei helped him alot and it can activate when in near death situations, also Super Saiyan Fire was enough to overpower Firestar. Boomstick: In the end, Firestar went as "fire" as she goes and couldn't take "flame" into fire! Wiz: The Winner is Bax2 Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Two masters of Illusions and Fear come together. Mysterio VS Scarecrow Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball Fire VS Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball VS Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comics' themed Death Battles Category:'Fireball Studios VS Marvel' themed Death Battles